starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen (StarCraft II)
The queen is a zerg support unit that appears in StarCraft II. Despite a shared name, it is a vastly different unit from its predecessor, most notably in that it no longer flies. Overview This breed of queen came into use after the Brood War,Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-07-24. Units: Queen. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. observed as early as 2502.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Tougher than their predecessors, these queens play a limited command role nurturing zerg nest sites. Their new morphology hints at the incorporation of terran or protoss DNA, or perhaps even the zerg-altered genes of the Queen of Blades herself. Such evolution implies a widespread change occured within the zerg hierarchy, a redistribution of power making them more difficult to combat. Queens have the advanced ability to manipulate their "offspring"; for instance, they engineered the zergling morph to the baneling, a breed that can contain its explosive energies until just the right moment.2008-05-23. Baneling. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-05-23. They have also been tasked with the spawning of numerous cocoonsBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Belly of the Beast (in English). 2010-07-27. and can lob projectiles at their enemies. In leadership roles, they oversee hives and co-ordinate lesser strains.Overview: Zerg, accessed on 2011-01-13 Brood Mothers Infested Kerrigan created a group of powerful queens known as the brood mothers. Each was put in charge of their own brood, and given instructions to grow these broods and only submit to the will of the strongest. Following Kerrigan's defeat on Char, the brood mothers scattered their broods far away and wouldn't submit to Kerrigan unless she could prove she could defeat them.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31. Game Unit |gun1name=Claws |gun1strength=4 |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=1 |gun1range=3 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name=Acid spines |gun2strength=9 |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air=x |gun2cool=1 |gun2range=7 |gun2upgrd=+1 |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=300 |makescore=150 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The queen is now a ground unit with an attack consisting of spines launched by the "wings" on its back. Queens are strong against hellions, s, and void rays, but are weak against s, s, and s. A 1:1 ratio of queens to hatcheries will allow the hatcheries to continually produce additional larvae assuming perfect timing of inject larva, though the queen would not be able to generate an energy surplus for other abilities in such a case. Building excess queens in lieu of or in conjunction with ground units and spine crawlers is a frequent early defense option due to the queen's ability to block small ramps, attack air units, heal with transfusion and later spread creep tumors or relocate to an expansion for larva injection in the mid-game. In addition the queen's lack of an armor type means that few units deal bonus damage to the queen, making her an excellent all-around tanking unit. The queen's movement speed bonus from creep is much larger than other zerg units, making it especially slow when off of creep, but is fairly quick when on creep. Production The queen emerges directly from the hatchery (meaning it is not morphed from a larva but walks out of the hatchery) and requires a spawning pool. You cannot set a rally point for your queen, they always spawn directly next to the hatchery in available space. Abilities Upgrades Development Queen Types *Brood mother Known Queens *Queen (Belly of the Beast) *Na'fash (brood mother) *Za'gara (brood mother) Notes *Queens have demonstrated the ability to speak in-game as the zerg adviserZarhym. 2010-03-12. #BlizzChat Developer Chat on Twitter – 3/12 (page 2). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2010-03-13. and are voiced by Nika Futterman.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. The actual units, however, only let out shrieks. *Artwork from Last Call''Randolph, Grace (w), Seung-hui Kye (p, i). "Last Call." In ''StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 90-131. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. and the second volume of StarCraft: Ghost Academy''Randolph, Grace (w), Seung-hui Kye (p, i). "Last Call." In ''StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 90-131. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. depicts queens in use before the end of the Brood War. This contradicts site info which establishes that these queens did not come into use until after the conflict. References Category:Zerg breeds